La princesa de la luz
by stella.cespedes.7
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza para nuestros queridos reyes, que definirá en que mundo deben vivir. La presencia de una princesa que solo el gran león sabe de su existencia, una batalla contra la oscuridad, el destino del gran rey el magnifico esta unido a el de la princesa de la luz.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva aventura comienza para nuestros queridos reyes, que definirá en que mundo deben vivir. La presencia de una princesa que solo el gran león sabe de su existencia, una batalla contra la oscuridad, el destino del gran rey el magnifico esta unido a la princesa de la luz.

** Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es la princesa de la luz?**

Mi nombre es Mar soy una princesa con poderes puedo hacer cualquier hechizos soy inmortal puedo aparentar la apariencia que quiera el por que de ello no lose , con mi gran poder puedo controlar los cuatro elemento.

Pero hay uno que nadie conoce el poder de la luz. Aslan me a dicho que mi destino es enfrentar a la oscuridad junto con los reyes de antaño y el rey Caspian X, nadie en este mundo sabe de mi existencia debo estar escondida hasta que llegue el momento de luchar contra la oscuridad.

Tal vez sea la princesa de la luz pero siempre eh aparentado ser una persona muy fría y seria.

Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro con pequeño reflejos azules, por alguna razón tengo una marca de estrella en mi espalda Aslan nunca me a querido decir el por que. Fui separada de mi familia al nacer no se nada de ellos solo se que lo insiero para protegerme.

En eso Aslan saca a Mar de sus pensamientos.

- El momento a llegado es ora de que cumplas tu destino. Debes llamar a los reyes con el hechizo que te enseñe.


	2. Chapter 2

** Capitulo 2:El regreso de los reyes de antaño**

Mar empezó a decir el hechizo.

-those who once reigned is the time of regroso back and restore peace on earth

De sus manos empezó a salir una luz al igual que su collar con forma de estrella. Luego de habré hecho el hechizo Aslan hablo.

-Es hora que emprendas tu viaje en busca de los reyes, recuerda que ellos no pueden saber donde me encuentro. Adiós querida te espera un largo camino por recorrer.

En ese momento Aslan desapareció, Mar comenzó su camino en busca de los reyes, se dirijo Cair Paravel. Pensaba que estarían en los alrededores del reino.

**En la Inglaterra**

Los Pevenssie se encontraban reunidos hablando de sus épocas en Narinia ya avían pasado 2 años del ultimo viaje.

(Edades: Peter 23, Susan 22, Edmun 20 y Lucy 18).

-Estraño mucho Narnia a veces tengo la esperanza de que un día regresaremos- decía Lucy.

-Lose Lu todos estamos igual pero también tenemos que entender que ya es imposible volver-decía Peter.

-Hay ya dejen de hablar de esas tonterías solo son juegos de niños empiecen a madurar- decía Susan.

-Acaso tu no extrañas Narnia , no quieres regresar?- decía Lucy.

-Por favor Lucy madura ya no estamos para eso juegos tonto yo ya forme mi vida aquí y no quiero ilusionarme con cosas tontas- decía Susan.

Lucy comenzó a llorar.

-Mira lo que has hecho Susan no por que a ti ya no te interese nada sobre Narnia significa que todos debemos hacer lo mismo- dijo Edmun.

-Solo digo la verdad.

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre cuando de pronto. Apareció una luz en el suelo y se hiso un agujero del cual salia una melodía que parecía que los llamaba.

-No puede están pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo Lucy.

-Todos rápido entren-dijo Peter.

-Yo no pienso ir -dijo Susan.

Edmun y Peter se miraron por un momento y empujaron a Susan asía el agujero luego entro Edmun, Lucy y Peter.

Aparecieron en un bosque.

-No lo puedo creer volvimos-dejo Lucy saltando de felicidad.

-Pero Aslan dijo que ya no podíamos volver- dijo Edmun.

-Puede este sucediendo algo malo debemos investigar- dijo Peter.

Empezaron a caminar por el bosque tratando de darse cuenta en donde estaban.

-Cuanto tiempo creen que allá pasado?-pregunto Susan.

-La ultima vez que vinimos avían pasado tres años narnianos-dijo Edmun.

De pronto escucharon un ruido de tras de unos arboles cuando vieron era...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos**

-Quien anda ahí.

Escucharon decir a una vos. Detrás del árbol salieron un mino tauro y un hombre.

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto el mino tauro.

-Somos los reyes de antaño y ustedes quienes son?- dijo Peter.

-Lo sentimos majestad que hacen aquí?-dijo el hombre asiendo una reverencia.

-No sabes que nos trajo aquí-dijo Susan.

-Los llevaremos con el rey Caspian-dijo el mino tauro.

-Donde se encuentra Caspian-dijo Edmun.

-El se encuentra en Cair Paravel-dijo el hombre.

-Pero como si había sido destruido por los telmarinos-dijo Lucy.

-El rey quería volverlo a re construir nos tomo mucho tiempo pero finalmente lo logramos-dijo el mino tauro.

Comenzaron a caminar tardarían dos horas en llegar.

**Con Mar**

Descubrí que los reyes ya avían sido encontrado preferí no mostrarme todavía seguí por otro camino que también me llevaba Cair Paravel, tenia planeado

entrar silenciosamente al castillo y presentarme cuando estén reunidos con el rey Caspian.

Luego de dos horas de caminar por fin llegue al castillo vi que ellos entraron. Hice un hechizo y me transporte a un lugar vació dentro del castillo donde no

había dirija a la sala de tronos sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Sabia que ya estaban reunidos.

**Narra Peter**

Entramos al castillo todo estaba igual a como era antes. Nos llevaron a la sala de tronos. Cuando abrieron las puertas Caspian estaba ahí. Corrió rápido a

saludarnos, nos sentamos a hablar.

-Como es que pudieron volver?-dijo Caspian.

-Estábamos discutiendo cuando de pronto apareció una luz en el suelo formando un agujero entramos a el y luego aparecimos aquí- dijo Lucy.

- Hay problemas en Narnia?-Pregunto Peter.

-No las tierra han estado tranquilas desde la ultima vez que Lucy y Edmun vinieron-contesto Caspian.

-Y no saben quien los trajo de vuelta?- pregunto Caspian.

Estaba apunto de responder cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a una persona oculta detrás de una capa azul.

**Narra Mar**

Cuando entre todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Fui yo quien los llamo-dije.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Peter.

Me saque el gorro de mi capa Peter se me quedo mirando con una cara extraña.

-Mi nombre es Mar soy la princesa de la luz, fui yo quien iso un hechizo para traerlos de vuelta.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: La verdad sale a la luz

-Por que no has llamado?-pregunto Susan.

-Se acerca una nueva batalla y deben estar preparados-dijo Mar.

-Preparados para que?-pregunto Caspian.

-Hay un profecía oculta que pronto comenzara no les puedo decir mucho sobre lo que sucederá o alteraría el ritmo del tiempo y lo que vaya a

suceder-decía Mar con tono serio-solo puedo decirles que a quienes nos enfrentaremos es muy peligroso muchas vidas corren peligro y puedo

asegurarle que hasta esta en peligro la existencia de Narnia.

-Y por que debemos confiar en ti nadie nos asegura que lo que dices es cierto-dice Peter.

-Tengo una prueba que les asegurara que lo que digo es cierto-dice Mar.

Mar de su capa saco un sobre que aparentaba ser una carta.

-Toma Lucy esto te lo envía alguien importante para ti -dijo Mar.

La carta decía.

Querida Lucy

Ayuda a Mar, debes hacer que entiendan que lo que dice es cierto ella es la única que puede destruir a la oscuridad, ella es una hechicera

tiene poderes deben unir fuerzas, confió en que aras lo que te pido Mar te contara todo a ti pero no debes decir nada o si no puedo dejar de

existir. El mundo esta en peligro. Narnia esta en peligro.

Aslan

Junto al nombre de Aslan estaba la huella de él.

Lucy se quedo impresionada por lo que decía la carta.

-Es cierto lo que Mar dice-dijo Lucy.

-Como lo sabes? Que dice la carta?-pregunto Edmun.

-Es una carta de Aslan el dice que debemos confiar en Mar, Narnia esta en peligro la oscuridad quiere destruir toda Narnia-dice Lucy.

Peter le saca la carta a Lucy.

-Esto no tiene nada esta vacía no hay nada escrito-dice Peter.

-Eso es por que la carta esta hechizada para que nadie mas que Lucy y yo pueda leerla-dice Mar.

-Yo creo que deberíamos creer en ella no parece mentir ademas si fue Aslan quien mando esa carta debe ser cierto-dice Susan.

-Eso explicarían por que regresaron-dice Caspian.

-Esta bien confiaremos en ti pero si notamos algo extraño-decía Peter cuando Mar lo interumpio.

-No es necesario que me abiertas se muy bien lo que debo hacer-dice Mar enojada por la forma de ser de Peter.

-Que les parece si me dejamos de discutir deben estar cansados porque mejor no se dan un baño y se cambian así cenamos-dijo Caspian.

-Me parece bien Caspian tiene razón- dijo Susan.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Los llevare a sus cuartos los de ustedes cuatro siguen siendo los mismos, Mar tu te quedaras en una nueva habitación que hemos agregado-

dijo Caspian.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones siendo guiados por Caspian cuando Mar entro a su habitación se quedo sorprendida por lo grande que era y

lo bonita.

Narra Mar

Es hermosa tiene paredes azules con detalles en negro no se porque pero siempre me sentido tranquila con esos colores deben pensar que

soy loca que deberían gustarme los colores cálidos pero no soy completamente diferente.

Había traído con migo un par de mis cosas así que me bañe y me coloque un vestido que no tenia mangas tenia era turquesa oscuro con

algunos bordados en negro. Me maquille un poco. Cuando termine alguien toco mi puerta.

-Pase-dije.

-Con permiso el Rey Caspian me a pedido que le avisara que baje a cenar y me a ordenado a mi para ayudarla en todo lo que necesite-dice

una joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-Enseguida bajo mucho gusto mi nombre es Mar.

-Igualmente señorita Mar mi nombre es Natali.

-No es necesario la formalidades puedes tutearme solo dime Mar- dije con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien Mar te guiare hasta el comedor-dijo Natali.

Juntas bajaron hasta el comedor Natali se marcho antes de que mar estaban todos sentados solo faltaba Susan a Mar le toco

sentarse frente a Peter. Luego de que llego Susan comenzaron a cenar todos comían en silencio hasta que Peter hablo.

-Quiero saber como eso de que eres la princesa de la luz nunca hemos escuchado hablar de ti?-dijo Peter.

-Esta bien les contare todo lo que les puedo contar de mi-dijo Mar- estoy aquí desde ase mucho tiempo antes de que ustedes llegaran soy

inmortal por alguna razón puedo tener la apariencia que quiera en estos últimos 5 años no eh podido cambiar mi apariencia aparento tener 20

años tengo poderes puedo controlar los cuatro elementos y uno que nadie conoce pero no se los puedo revelar, Aslan me a enseñado todo

sobre mis poderes, fui separada al nacer de mi familia no se nada sobre ella solo se que lo hicieron para protegerme por esa razón Aslan me

mantuvo oculta todo este tiempo hasta este momento.

-Y a quien nos enfrentaremos esta vez- pregunto Edmun.

-A la oscuridad tiene apariencia de hombre es un hechicero como yo pero el utiliza la oscuridad tiene un ejercito de monstruos oscuros, en

este mundo y en todos el es la oscuridad y yo la luz. Quiere romper el equilibrio que hay entre la luz y la oscuridad atacara a lo que mas

tememos y dañara a lo que mas amamos esa es la forma que el usa para dañar a los demás ademas querrá torturarnos con nuestros

sentimientos de tristeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Pequeñas discusiones Narra Peter Me quede muy sorprendido con lo que nos contó Mar por alguna razón escuche todo con atención no se lo que me pasa cuando la escuche relatando toda esa historia sentí unas ganas inmensas de protegerla por alguna razón estaba empezando a confiar en ella. Narra Mar Por fin dije todo ahora solo me queda esperar ver que van a hacer ellos. -Es todo muy extraño lo que nos cuentas pero creo que podemos confiar en ti-dijo Caspian. -Cuando sera esa batalla?-pregunto Susan. -No lose solo siento que se esta acercando y debemos prepararnos pronto ocurrirán desgracias y debemos tratar de evitarlas. -Que les parece si mañana entrenamos todos juntos así ademas puedes mostrarnos tus habilidades- dijo Edmun. -Nos parece bien-respondieron todos. -Mar por que no nos cuentas mas cosas de ti como por ejemplo cual es tu color favorito?-pregunto Lucy- y cada uno te va asiendo una pregunta. -Esta bien solo porque me caes bien no suelo contarle a nadie esas cosas. Mi color favorito es el azul y el negro. -Sabes usar la espada?-dijo Caspian. -Si. -Te gusta arreglarte mucho eh ir de compras-pregunto Susan y todos la miraron con cara rara- que solo queria saber si alguien tiene el mismo gusto por las cosas como yo. -La verdad no suelo arreglarme mucho no me gusta eso. -Te gusta cabalgar?-pregunto Edmun. -Si un poco. Faltas tu solamente Peter en hacerme un pregunta. -No me interesa saber tu vida privada-dijo Peter. -Amargado-susurre. -Te escuche yo no soy un amargado tu eres una despeina parece que nunca hubiese visto un cepillo. Quien se cree que este imbe... para hablarme así ahora me va se reían mientras que peleábamos. -Y tu eres como todo rubio y de ojos azules hueco ademas te pareces a un ogro gruñón cualquiera es mas amable que tu. Te crees que por tener el título del "El gran rey el magnifico"-haciendo comillas con lo dedos- eres superior a los demás cuando en realidad eres un engreído. -Y tu eres tan fea que nadie quisiera estar contigo-dijo Peter. Le pegue una cachetada todos se quedaron mirando. -Chicos paren de pelear ya no son niños para andar asiendo tonterías-dijo Susan. -El/Ella empezó-dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos con odio. -Bueno creo que mejor sera que nos vallamos a descansar mañana sera un día largo-dijo Caspian. Todos subimos a nuestros respectivas habitaciones. No puedo entender como es que puede haber una persona tan así. Mejor me voy a dormir. Narra Peter Amargado yo, ella es una tonta, fea. Si antes creí cosas buenas de ellas pues eso se ah ido, ademas me golpeo ninguna chica me había golpeado antes, no pienso disculparme por lo que le dije. Estoy demasiado enfadado mejor me voy a dormir. 


End file.
